


Orange Juice

by Lopithecus



Series: Charmed Prince [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, SuperBat Secret Santa, SuperBat Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of the Charmed Prince series. --- Clark's been trying to figure out how exactly to confess to Bruce about his feelings towards the man. He knows telling Bruce out right is definitely out of the question so instead he comes up with a better idea that is almost fool proof, or well, at least he likes to believe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatchaMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/gifts).



> This story is for [renaimori](http://renaimori.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I filled in for their SuperBat Secret Santa. :)
> 
> Prompt: a ridiculous prank prompt
> 
> Part Three in the Charmed Prince series. Part One is _A Charmed Life_ and then Part Two is _Dinner With a Prince_.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clark flies over Gotham, heading towards Bruce’s Manor and more specifically the Bat cave. It has taken a year of being friends (more like forced friends because of their teammate status but that’s beside the point, at least to Clark) with Bruce to even allow him anywhere near Wayne Manor in full Superman regalia. As Clark Kent on the other hand, it only took Clark six months of (forced) friendship to be able to visit the home of Batman. For some reason Bruce warmed up to him a lot faster with him being Clark than he did with Clark being Superman. Maybe it has something to do with Bruce meeting Clark first or maybe the man just liked to pretend he wasn’t a super powered alien.

Clark lands inside the cave and looks around for the familiar figure sitting at his desk that houses a huge computer. It’s not the first time Clark has been to the cave, having been here three other times before, but he is still amazed at the vast expanse of the underground cavern each time he stops by. He looks around in awe a little longer than normal since, to Clark’s relief, Bruce is nowhere to be seen or heard. After he’s through with looking around for the hundredth time, he listens to figure out where exactly the Bat is. He hears him fighting with someone who sounds a lot like Mr. Freeze.

Clark hesitates, wondering if Bruce needs help, but shakes the worry off. The last time he tried to help without asking permission first, he got an earful of a lecture about territory and boundaries and whatever else Batman felt like yelling and growling at him. Sometime during the scolding Clark had drifted off into his own thoughts, thinking about how hot Bruce looked in the Bat suit and if he looked hard enough, then he could see the tiny movements the suit made each time Bruce shifted even though Bruce thought he was doing a good job at making it seem like he was standing still. Little did he know that with Superman’s advanced sight, he could see everything the man did.

He has been crushing on Bruce ever since Clark brought Bruce out to that diner as an apology dinner and each time he sees the man, out of the costume or in it, he falls even harder for the man. It’s starting to get ridiculous with how often his thoughts wander and start thinking about Bruce. He does it at work, he does it as he is fighting crime (as long as the crime is low key enough to not warrant his full attention. Clark is definitely not stupid enough or not disciplined enough to not know when it could be seriously dangerous if he were to lose concentration with some of the bad guys he fights), and he does it when he’s doing every day things like eating and sleeping. It’s got to stop.

But he’s not really sure how to go about telling Bruce that he is in love with him, if he even should say the L word at all. Bruce has shown little to no interest in Clark beyond friendship. In fact, even being just friends seems to only be tolerable to the man. What if Clark scares him off? What if he downright says no? Though Clark suspects that he would rather be told flatly and coldly “no” than for Bruce to kick him out of his life completely.

Either way, saying it out loud is definitely off the tables because of that fear and Clark sat for hours and hours one day contemplating on how to go about this whole thing. After probably five hours (okay more like two but to Clark it felt like five) of just sitting on his couch with the TV on for background noise and just thinking, he finally came up with a plan in which he wouldn’t have to say it out loud and if Bruce rejected him he could play it off as something totally different than what Clark really was doing.

That’s why he is glad Bruce isn’t around in the cave right now because he needs to continue implementing his plan which he’s been working on for the better part of a month now. Oh and what a fun plan it is at the very least since Clark’s plan involves pranks. Clark started it, of course, since it’s all part of his confession plan but after a week of pranking Bruce, well, Bruce really started to get into as well, saying something along the lines of, “Fine, if you find such joy in _trying_ to prank me then two can play at that game Kent.” Bruce then turned around with his arms crossed, evil little smirk playing at his lips that was just begging to get bigger but Bruce wouldn’t let it as he left the room all together, leaving behind a cackling Clark.

Since then they’ve both been pulling silly little pranks on each other (Bruce’s being a bit more elaborate, of course) but in the end they both would end up laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Now “trying”, as Bruce had put it, to prank Bruce isn’t an easy feat as the man is sharp, observant, and smart so when Clark first started to try and prank him Bruce figured them out before Clark could even implement them. As time went by, however, Clark got sneakier, more aware of Bruce’s skills, and became better at pranking the man and actually getting away with it. Bruce would never admit that Clark actually successfully pranked him but Clark doesn’t care as long as they both have fun and laugh in the end. Especially since Clark did offer to make Bruce happy and he seems to be doing his job well, at least he hopes he is.

Clark flies up the stairs with his precious pitcher filled with “orange juice” and proceeds to the kitchen. Luckily Alfred is already asleep so he doesn’t have to worry about him catching him. Though he’s sure Alfred wouldn’t mind Clark doing such a prank unless he would because it has something to do with food. Clark swallows noisily just thinking about getting scolded by the butler for wasting perfectly good food and ruining it. He places the pitcher into the refrigerator and then goes back down to the cave to await Bruce’s arrival. It’s pretty late (or early depending on how you look at it) and Bruce should be home soon.

Clark is slowly drifting off to sleep by the time he hears the roar of the Batmobile driving into the cave. Bruce hops out of it and pulls the cowl off, sweat causing his hair to stick up every which way and Clark thinks it’s adorable enough to make him want to pat it. “What are you doing here?” Bruce asks as he nears where Clark is perched in his seat at the computer.

Clark gets up and moves out of his way. “Nothing.”

Bruce approaches the chair slowly, eyeing it and the computer with suspicion. They both have come to expect pranks from each other so both are normally on high alert, looking for them. “What did you do to my chair or my computer?”

Clark holds his hands up, palms out. “Nothing I swear. I know better than to touch your precious computer and your chair which is actually very comfortable by the way, really good for the back.”

Bruce narrows his eyes at him but sits anyways, turning his computer on. When nothing happens he seems to relax. Seeing him finally relaxed, Clark would love to do his prank now but he knows he has to wait. Bruce is too suspicious right now and he waits for the man to finally think Clark isn’t up to anything this time. Instead, he opts to sit in mid air, crossing his legs and floating beside Bruce to watch him work. Bruce never asks him why he is here but to be fair, he stopped asking that whenever Clark stayed a long time ago. He would ask when Clark arrived or when Bruce arrived after him but never once Clark showed he’s not leaving for awhile and just wants the company of his friend. Clark is content with that.

After two hours of Bruce filling out reports and logging things into his computer, he finally yawns and stands up. “I think I’m going to go try to get a few hours of sleep now.”

He starts to walk by Clark who has set his feet back onto the ground, but Clark stops him. “Hey wait, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” Bruce turns and eyes him. “I have something I need to ask but I don’t want to do it here. Can we go to the kitchen or something? Maybe get a coffee or orange juice?”

Bruce continues to just stand there and eye him. Clark is used to it and waits patiently for Bruce to decide what to do. “Okay, let me just change first.” He leaves and then returns to where Clark is. He didn’t shower like Clark thought he would so sweat is still shining on his skin but he figures Bruce probably didn’t want Clark to have to wait too long. Clark doesn’t mind either way because whether he showered or not, Clark still gets to look at a glistening Bruce.

When they reach the kitchen (a safe zone from pranks, or at least that’s what Bruce thinks), Clark pulls out the pitcher of “orange juice”. “Want some?” Bruce nods and Clark pulls out two glasses, one for him and one for Bruce. He only pours it half way, hoping it’ll make it less likely for Bruce to figure out what the “drink” really is.

He hands the glass to Bruce and they both sit at the counter on the stools. “So what do you need to ask me?” Bruce is looking at him and Clark deliberately takes a drink from his glass. He actually likes the contents that are in it but he knows for a fact Bruce won’t.

He shrugs. “Just some things about work and I need some advice.”

Bruce furrows his brow. Clark wishes he would just take a drink already. “And you thought of coming to me?”

Clark shrugs again. “Why not? I wanted advice from someone who knows me but will also be objected about the issue.” Clark takes another drink from his “orange juice” and swallows two mouthfuls of the stuff.

Bruce blinks at him and then turns away shyly. Clark knows Bruce would never admit when he’s being shy but Clark has been around him long enough to know the signs even though Bruce tries his darnedest to not show it. “What’s the issue?”

“Well, you see, my boss is being kind of a pain in the neck lately.” Clark scowls, playing the part. In reality, Perry has been nothing but great. A little hard and demanding but great nonetheless. “He keeps sending me on these low rank investigations that don’t really mean anything. I can’t really bring the articles anywhere or make them interesting because what I have to investigate is uninteresting.”

“Didn’t you just start working there a year and half ago?” Bruce asks.

Clark nods, eyeing Bruce’s hand that is wrapped around the man’s glass so fast that Bruce didn’t even know his eyes moved. “But that’s just it. Don’t you think I’ve been working there long enough to be sent on something important?”

That brings Bruce to a halt and Clark has to hold back a smile. If you want Bruce to think and then possibly eat or drink something in order to allow himself more time to think, then _always_ ask a question. It works beautifully.

Slowly, Bruce brings the cup up to his lips, tips it to get the liquid to come to him, and then stops. He sniffs, looks down at the cup, and hesitantly removes it from his mouth, eyes narrowing. “Clark, what is in this?”

Clark chuckles, trying to keep the nervousness out of it. “It’s just orange juice Bruce.”

Bruce narrows his eyes some more. “That story just now was made up wasn’t it? This isn’t orange juice.”

Clark sighs. “Yes it is Bruce. Look…” Clark takes a drink of his own. Bruce’s eyes are still narrowed and so Clark rolls his eyes, takes a hold of Bruce’s glass, and takes a sip of his. He gives it back to Bruce. “See, orange juice.”

With still narrowed eyes, Bruce brings the glass back up to his lips and ever so slowly takes a sip. Clark watches in delight as Bruce’s whole face scrunches up in disgust. “You’re an ass.” Clark breaks out in chuckles. “Who the hell mixes the cheese that comes with the Kraft Macaroni and Cheese in water and serves it as orange juice?”

“Someone who knows how much you hate the taste of it.” Clark says as he tries to catch his breath. “You should have seen your face!”

Bruce glares at him. “The next time I prank you Clark, expect no mercy.”

And, gosh, in that moment, with Bruce’s eyes narrowed in a death glare that is shooting daggers in Clark’s directing but Bruce’s lips still curling at the edges, daring to form into a smile, Clark can’t help but think how gorgeous and fantastic this man is. He was going to do the last part of his plan later, maybe in a few more weeks, but he doesn’t think he can wait any longer.

“Bruce?” Bruce turns to him from where he looked away stubbornly. That’s when Clark leans in and kisses him lightly on the mouth chastely. When he pulls away, there’s a deep blush on Bruce’s cheeks and running over his nose in the most adorable way possible.

Bruce clears his throat, avoiding eye contact but keeping his face towards Clark. “Is that another prank?”

Clark steps a little closer and leans in, whispering softly. “Not if you don’t want it to be.”

The blush on Bruce deepens. “I’m fine with it not being a prank if that’s fine with you.”

Clark allows his lips to form into a fond and happy smile. “I’m fine with it not being that too.”

Bruce nods once, still not meeting his eyes. “Okay then, I guess that’s that then.”

Clark leans a little closer. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

Bruce determinedly keeps his face defiant despite his blush being a deep red now. “Of course, you can you dork.”

Clark does kiss him again, pressing one on the bridge of his nose where that cute blush runs over it before finally pressing his lips to Bruce’s mouth once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
